CORE 1 Summary The primary objective of the Administrative Core, Core 1, is to provide overall administrative support to the program. This administrative support will include communication with the institutional administration, maintaining and distributing records regarding the fiscal management of the grant, preparing annual program reports, and coordinating the meetings of the advisory committees and interfacing with investigators at other institutions involved. In addition, the Administrative Core will maintain records of such things as Institutional Animal Care and Use Committee approvals, and other institutional compliance items. These activities will be under the direction of Dr. Waldemar Debinski and he will be supported by Dr. King Li and advised by the project and core investigators concerning all aspects of progress on the project and administrative issues. The administrative team is made up of senior investigators serving as project and core leaders or co-investigators and an administrative secretary and program manager with extensive experience in coordinating and managing the activities of larger groups. The following specific aims and objectives are proposed: 1) To promote efficient use of the PPG's resources, including adherence of cores to standards to ensure high quality data output and prioritizing access; 2) to promote the exchange of scientific ideas and data within not only the PO1 Working Group, made up of the Project Leaders, the Directors of the Cores, and the Co-investigators participating in this PPG, but also with the investigators who are part of the program and located at other institutions, and with the larger scientific community; 3) to provide internal and external review of the progress made by the PPG.